Minotaur (Merindor)
Modest in numbers and highly efficient, minotaurs have lived semi-nomadic lives on the Iscan Plains since time immemorial. They have a rich history of choral music and shamanistic tradition, and have had close ties to the ancient empire of Helvenand since its establishment. Minotaur officers in the Helvan army are slightly uncommon, but not at all unheard of. Minotaurs found elsewhere on the continent are generally in the younger generation, as they are encouraged to travel for the sake of mental enrichment. Debating is a favourite pastime of the minotaurs, and is practiced as a sport from childhood, much like wrestling. One of the methods to achieve victory in the debate is to force your opponent to lose his composure. Debating champions are respected among the minotaur people. Minotaurs employ celtic knot-like decorative elements in their clothing and decorations. As a culture, minotaurs prefer simplicity over luxury and the maintenance of heritage; stoicism and reason are highly valued traits among individuals. Gameplay Statistics * Humanoid (minotaur) * +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, -2 Charisma: minotaurs are strong and bulky, and often inscrutable to outsiders. * Medium size, with base land speed of 30ft. * Darkvision 60ft. * Monstrous Blood: Minotaurs are also treated as monstrous humanoids for the purpose of beneficial effects. * Minotaurs have a gore attack, which deals 1d6 points of damage, or 2d6 on a charge; plus 1.5 x Strength modifier. * +2 racial bonus on Athletics and Perform (oratory) checks; always has Perform (oratory) as a class skill. Gameplay Notes Seasoned Tracker Racial Prerequisite: Character level 3, minotaur. Benefit: You gain the scent extraordinary ability, which allows you to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell alone. In addition, you are treated as having Track as a bonus feat. The Minotaur Paragon Minotaur paragons embrace the varied martial traditions of their people, and cultivate ability via discipline. With steadfast hooves and clear minds, they are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Minotaur paragons have the following gameplay statistics. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Class Skills: The minotaur paragon's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Athletics (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Martial Lore (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the minotaur paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Minotaur paragons are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light and medium armor, and with shields (but not tower shields). Initiator Level The 1st and 3rd levels of minotaur paragon are treated as full initiator levels instead of 1/2 for the purposes of determining initiator level for any martial adept class, or for the purposes of the minotaur paragon's martial training and improved martial training abilities. Pierce Deception (Ex) Years of intense debating practice has made the minotaur paragon sensitive to weaknesses in others' rhetoric. The minotaur paragon adds his base attack bonus as a bonus on Sense Motive checks, and receives an additional saving throw against any spell of the illusion school. Martial Training (Ex) At 1st level, the minotaur paragon must choose a discipline of martial maneuvers, such as Iron Heart. The key skill for the chosen discipline becomes a class skill for the minotaur paragon for all classes, current and future. The minotaur paragon selects any maneuver from the chosen discipline that he meets the prerequisites for. If he has levels in any martial adept class, he adds it to his maneuvers known, and it may be readied and initiated by any of the martial adept classes he has (but the maneuver is treated as belonging to the class he readies it for, until he decides to ready different maneuvers). Otherwise, he is eligible to use the maneuver -- and any additional maneuvers he may have via other sources not granting recovery methods (e.g. prestige classes or magic items) once per encounter. Powerful Build (Ex) ''' At 2nd level, a minotaur paragon learns how to use his physical stature to function in many ways as if he were one size category larger. Whenever a minotaur paragon is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), he is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A minotaur paragon is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. Furthermore, he can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this class feature stack with the effects of spells, abilities, and powers that change the subject’s size category. '''Improved Martial Training (Ex) At 3rd level, the minotaur paragon learns both an additional martial maneuver and a martial stance from his chosen discipline. He must meet the requirements for learning them, as usual. Furthermore, if he has levels in any martial adept class (or later gains them), he chooses for one of them to gain an additional maneuver readied (or maneuver granted, in the case of the crusader). If applicable, he may change his choice at the beginning of each day. Category:Merindor Category:Races